Love You, Miss Ngaret!
by reynyah
Summary: Negami Lenka, cewek yang 'hobi' ngaret nan lemot ini bersekongkol dengan Kagami Rinto untuk menjodohkan dua teman mereka, Kagamine Len dan Kamine Rin. Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka sendiri? Len sama Rin jadian, gak? Lenka sama Rinto mengikuti jejak mereka gak, ya? / OS. Warning: geje. RnR? :3


**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya

* * *

**Warning:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, de el el

* * *

**Love You, Miss Ngaret!**

A RintoxLenka story

by reynyah

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Lenka, cepetan! Nanti kita telat!" seru seorang pemuda berambut kuning madu dari depan sebuah rumah besar dengan tulisan 'Negami' di temboknya. Ya, itu adalah rumah teman sebangku pemuda sejak masuk SMA, Negami Lenka.

"Bentar dong!" balas seorang gadis yang juga berambut kuning madu dari dalam rumahnya. Tak lama, gadis itu keluar sambil mengikat rambut kuning panjangnya bergaya buntut kuda. "Rinto! Jangan tinggalin aku!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Rinto itu mendengus. "Dasar Miss Ngaret! Kenapa sih, gak bangun lebih pagi?"

Lenka memiringkan dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku udah setel alarm jam enam pagi, kok! Beneran!"

"Terus?"

"Yah, kamu kan, tau kalo aku selalu banting sesuatu yang ganggu tidur aku," lanjut Lenka. "Jadi... pas aku bangun, jamnya udah ada di atas tatami, udah hancur..."

Rinto seketika _sweatdrop_. "Lenka, tolong, kenapa lo 'ganas' banget, sih?"

"Itu... ganas, ya?"

Rinto semakin tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa menyukai gadis 'tukang' ngaret nan 'lemot' seperti Lenka.

* * *

"Lenka-chaaan!"

Lenka menoleh dan menemukan wajah bulat dengan pipi sebulat bakpau baru matang juga rambut warna kuning madu yang sama persis dengannya. "Eh, Rin-chan," sapa Lenka begitu mengenali bahwa orang yang memanggilnya adalah sahabatnya, Kamine Rin. "Kenapa?"

"Lo udah ngerjain PR fisika?"

"Hmm... udah," jawab Lenka. "Kenapa? Kamu mau nyalin, ya?"

"Eh! Gue mau nyalin!" timpal Rinto yang duduk di samping Lenka. "Gue belum ngerjain!"

Lenka mendesah lalu menyerahkan buku fisikanya pada Rinto. "Err... Rin-chan? Kamu udah ngerjain atau belum?"

"Udah," jawab Rin sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Gue cuma mau nyamain jawaban, kok. Rinto pake duluan aja kalo emang mau."

Rinto meringis. "Gue lupa."

Lenka mendesah lagi. "Kamu kan, bisa pergi ke rumahku buat minta diajarin, Rintooo," ujarnya. "Rumah kita kan, sebelahan."

Rin terkikik. "Rinto kan, udah jenius, Lenkaaa. Ngapain dia minta tolong ke elo?"

Rinto mendengus. "Lo berdua berisik, ah."

"Eh, aku ke toilet dulu ya, mules," ucap Lenka sambil memegang perutnya. "Err... Rin-chan, tolong bilangin ke Shion-sensei kalo aku telat."

Rin mengacungkan kedua jempolnya sementara Lenka lari terbirit-birit ke toilet. Setelah memastikan Lenka tidak bisa mendengar ucapannya, Rin membalikan badannya menghadap Rinto. "Kagami-san!"

"Kagami," ralat Rinto. "Atau Rinto. Jangan pake embel-embel san, deh. Gak usah formal sama gue, temen Lenka temen gue juga."

Rin mengangguk. "Lo... suka sama Lenka, ya?"

Mata Rinto melebar. Dia meletakan pensil yang sedang dia gunakan untuk menulis lalu menatap Rin tajam. "Gue mau tanya, apa peduli lo?"

"Kita temen, kan?" Rin balik bertanya. "Tadi lo bilang temen Lenka temen lo juga."

Rinto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Yah, gue emang bilang gitu, tapi—"

"Gak pake tapi-tapi," potong Rin. "Lo tinggal jawab iya atau ngga. Pilihannya cuma itu."

Lagi-lagi Rinto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Iya, gue suka dia, sebagai temen."

"Kalo lebih?"

"Maksud lo... sebagai sahabat?"

Rin seketika _sweatdrop_. "Lo bego, idiot, tolol, atau cuma gak pinter?"

"Maksud lo?"

"Oke." Rin mengetuk (baca: menggebrak) meja Rinto. "Lo suka dia sebagai cewek atau nggak? Sebagai orang yang lo harap jadi pacar lo atau nggak?"

"Jadi itu definisi suka sebagai cewek?"

Rin tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda seperti Rinto yang 'lemot' nan tidak peka begitu bisa jadi salah satu _most wanted boys_ di sekolah mereka, Akademi Voca.

* * *

Pelajaran fisika Shion-sensei sudah berlangsung selama lebih dari setengah jam, tapi anehnya, kursi di sebelah Rinto masih belum juga terisi. Ya, kursi di sebelah kursi milik Rinto adalah kursi Lenka.  
Jujur saja, Rinto heran. Lenka sudah berada di toilet selama lebih dari empat puluh menit. Memangnya sakit perut Lenka separah itu sampai-sampai dia berada di toilet selama itu? Memangnya Lenka kenapa? Salah makan pisang pagi ini?

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Shion-sensei yang sedang menulis jutaan rumus fisika di papan tulis menoleh ke pintu. Dia menghampiri pintu kelas lalu membukanya. "Eh? Negami-san?"

Lenka hanya cengar-cengir mendengar Shion-sensei menyebut namanya. "Sensei... saya boleh masuk?"

"Darimana saja kamu?"

Lenka menggaruk kepalanya. "Toilet, Sensei. Saya ketiduran..."

Mendadak seisi kelas tertawa mendengar Lenka sang gadis paling pintar di kelas mereka 'ketiduran' di toilet. Yang benar saja, masa murid teladan bisa ketiduran? Tempatnya tidak elit pula, di toilet!

"Jadi maksud kamu gimana, Negami-san?"

"Jadi, awalnya saya mules terus saya pergi ke toilet," cerita Lenka. "Terus saya bosen nunggu, jadi saya ketiduran deh, Sensei!"

Shion-sensei seketika _sweatdrop_ mendengar cerita Lenka yang satu itu. "O-oke, oke, Negami-san," ucap Shion-sensei setelah 'pulih' dari _sweatdrop_-nya. "Silakan masuk dan duduk di kursimu."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sensei!" ucap Lenka sambil membungkuk antusias. Setelah itu, dia berlari kecil menuju kursinya yang berada tepat di samping Rinto. Lenka duduk, lalu memberi cengiran bahagia pada laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya. Rinto hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan teman sebangkunya yang 'ajaib' itu.

"Lo beneran ketiduran?" bisik Rinto pelan, berusaha agar Shion-sensei tidak mendengar.

Lenka terkekeh kecil. "Bener, tapi cuma sepuluh menit."

"Terus?"

"Aku gak denger bel, jadi aku jalan-jalan ke halaman belakang sekolah."

Lagi-lagi Rinto harus _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban 'ajaib' dari gadis yang dia sukai _plus_ sayangi itu. _Cewek ini kenapa, sih..._ batin Rinto bingung. "Terus kenapa lo bisa ke sini?" tanyanya masih penasaran.

"Aku liat jam, dong."

Rinto menggaruk kepalanya. _Kenapa gak dari sebelumnya lo liat jam?_ Rinto bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tapi toh, dia tidak menanyakannya pada Lenka. Untuk apa pula? Dia yakin jawaban-jawaban Lenka akan membuatnya _sweatdrop_ lagi. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa sering-sering maklum pada temannya yang satu itu.

* * *

**SKIP TIME! PULANG SEKOLAH~**

* * *

"Lenka, gue mau latihan basket dulu," ujar Rinto ketika bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan Megurine-sensei sudah keluar dari kelas mereka. "Lo mau nungguin gue terus pulang bareng atau pulang duluan?"

"Aku mau pulang telat," jawab Lenka sambil tersenyum. "Rin-chan minta diajarin kimia."

Rinto mengangguk. "Gue latihan paling lama dua jam," ujar Rinto lagi. "Kalo lo udah beres ngajarin Rin, lo boleh langsung pulang atau nunggu gue di lapangan. Kalo gue selesai duluan, gue bakal nyusul ke sini."

"Terus gimana caranya kamu tau aku udah selesai atau belum?"

Rinto menghembuskan napas panjang. "Lenka... lo punya pulsa dan hp, lo bisa SMS gue."

Lenka terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Iya, ya. Oke, nanti kalo aku udah selesai, aku SMS kamu."

Rinto tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Oh ya," ucapnya sebelum keluar dari kelas untuk pergi ke lapangan basket. "Lo punya nomor gue, kan?"

Lenka mengeluarkan _handphone_ monokromnya yang populer belasan tahun yang lalu. "080921161997."

Rinto tersenyum puas. "Sip, jangan lupa SMS, ya!"

Lenka mengangguk lalu menghadap Rin. "Jadi, mau mulai diajarin dari mana?" tanya Lenka. "Eh, kenapa kamu ngeliatin aku kayak gitu, Rin-chan?"

Rin tersenyum kecil. "Lo sama Rinto lucu banget, tau?" balas Rin geli. "Lenka-chan, gue bingung kenapa lo masih pake aku-kamu di saat orang lain ngomongnya gue-elo."

"Aku cuma nyaman dengan gayaku," kata Lenka santai. "Lagian, menurutku gak sopan ngomong gue-elo, apalagi ke temen sendiri."

Rin manggut-manggut. "Oh ya, gimana hubungan lo sama Rinto?"

Lenka terkekeh. "Hubungan apa, Rin-chan? Hubungan temen? Baik-baik aja, kok," jawab Lenka agak tidak 'nyambung'. "Rinto emang sering marah-marah sama aku, tapi sebenernya Rinto itu baik, kok."

Rin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maksud gue bukan hubungan temen, Lenka-chan," balas Rin. "Lo udah ditembak sama Rinto atau belum?"

"Aduh, kamu lagi-lagi ngebahas ini," desah Lenka malas. "Aku sama Rinto gak bisa jadi lebih dari sekadar temen, tau?"

"Loh? Kenapa?"

"Soalnya aku suka sama dia."

Rin _sweatdrop_ lagi. Jujur, Rin heran dengan dua orang yang dianggapnya 'cocok' ini. Kenapa yang satu 'lemot' dan yang satunya tulalit? "Justru karena lo suka sama dia makanya lo jadian sama dia, kan?"

"Gak bisa," jawab Lenka. "Justru karena itu aku gak bisa."

Rin semakin heran saja. "Kenapa?"

"Aku sukanya sebagai temen, sih."

Lagi-lagi Rin _sweatdrop_. "Kalo lo suka sebagai temen kenapa gak bilang dari awal?"

"Harus bilang dari awal, ya?"

Rin menarik napas panjang. "LENKAAAAAAA!"

Lenka memiringkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum manis. "Ya?"

"Lo..." Rin berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya. "Ah, udahlah," ujarnya keal. "Lo ajarin gue kimia aja."

"Dari tadi kita di sini emang buat itu, kan?"

_Oh iya_, batin Rin. "Ya udah, lo mulai aja, deh!"

"Dari mana?"

* * *

**Rinto POV**

* * *

Hmm... firasatku benar rupanya.

Aku sudah menduga kalau Rin akan meng'interogasi' Lenka soal perasaannya padaku. Karena itulah aku keluar lebih cepat, untuk menguping dari luar. Untungnya, baik Rin maupun Lenka tidak menyadari kehadiranku di balik pintu kelas. Dari sana tentu saja aku dapat mendengar ucapan Rin juga Lenka dengan jelas.

Setelah Lenka mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka dengan rumus kalor-sama-dengan-massa-dikali-kapasitas-kalor-dikali-perubahan-suhu, aku bergegas pergi dari sana. Aku sudah cukup muak dengan kimia dan gurunya, Megurine-sensei. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan kimia di luar jam sekolah kecuali untuk mengerjakan PR. Itu saja sudah cukup memuakan bagiku, terima kasih.

"Rinto!"

"Oh, halo, Len," sapaku begitu membalikkan badan dan menghirup wangi pisang dari seorang pemuda berambut kuning madu, sama sepertiku. "Lo gak ke lapangan?"

"Bukannya sekarang gue lagi jalan?" balas Len sambil tertawa. Dia merangkulku lalu melanjutkan, "Apa kabar lo sama cewek lo itu? Siapa namanya? Negami?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Hari ini orang-orang pada kenapa, sih?" tanyaku heran. "Tadi Kamine nanyain gue soal itu, sekarang elo nanyain gue soal itu. Emangnya kenapa, sih?"

"Rin nanyain lo soal itu?" tanya Len dengan wajah... merah? "Wah, gue gak nyangka kalo gue sama dia bisa kompak begitu."

Aku tersenyum geli. "Lo nanyain soal gue sama Lenka, gak taunya temen gue yang ada apa-apa sama temen Lenka."

Len terkikik. "Eh, bantuin gue, dong."

"Apa?"

"Gue mau nembak Rin."

Mataku melebar. "Serius lo? Cewek tukang maksa gitu mau lo tembak?"

Len mendecak. "Gue juga tukang maksa, kan?"

"Oh iya," ucapku pelan. Aku menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Kalo gitu, lo berdua emang cocok. Selamat aja, ya. Gue harap lo berdua jadian."

Len tertawa. "Makanya gue minta bantuan lo."

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Lo minta bantuan Lenka aja."

"Kok, Lenka?" tanya Len heran. "Kenapa gak elo?"

"Dia kan sobatnya Rin, lebih gampang," balasku. "Gue bantu doa aja, ya."

Len mendengus lalu melayangkan jitakan ringan di kepalaku.

* * *

_From: Miss Ngaret_

_Rinto, aku sama Rin ada di pinggir lapangan~_

.

Aku tersenyum kecil membaca SMS itu. Setelah memasukkan kembali _handphone_-ku ke dalam tas, aku melayangkan pandangan sampai akhirnya menemukan dua gadis berambut kuning madu duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia. Satu berambut pendek, satunya lagi berambut panjang. Gadis dengan rambut panjang dikucir satu tentunya adalah si Miss Ngaret alias Negami Lenka. Gadis rambut pendek dengan bando telinga kelinci yang duduk di sebelahnya tentu saja adalah Kamine Rin.

Mendadak sebuah ide terlintas di otakku.

.

_To: Miss Ngaret_

_Lenka, nanti Len mau nembak Rin. Ada usul?_

.

_From: Miss Ngaret_

_Usul? Nembak? Emangnya Len gak takut Rin mati?_

.

_To: Miss Ngaret_

_Bukan nembak pake pistol! Len mau nyatain perasaan!_

.

_From: Miss Ngaret_

_Ooh... terus aku harus ngasih usul apa?_

.

_To: Miss Ngaret_

_Sebaiknya dimana atau gimana_

.

_From: Miss Ngaret_

_Di halaman belakang sekolah aja, di bawah pohon sakura yang besar_

.

_To: Miss Ngaret_

_Ide bagus! Tumben lo nyambung_

.

_From: Miss Ngaret_

_Hee... kapan aku gak nyambung?_

.

_To: Miss Ngaret_

_Sering  
Ya udah, lo bawa dia ke sana. Gue bawa Len nanti_

.

_From: Miss Ngaret_

_Iya iya_

.

Aku tersenyum puas lalu melirik dua gadis berambut kuning madu yang ada di pinggir lapangan. Tampak Lenka sedang mengajak Rin pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah. Baguslah, ini saatnya aku beraksi menyatukan kedua insan menyebalkan ini.

"Len!" panggilku. "Coy, gue ada usul."

"Buat apa?"

"Nembak pujaan hati lo."

Mendadak wajah Len berubah serius. "Ada? Gimana?"

"Lo tembak dia sekarang," ujarku. "Dia ada di halaman belakang sekolah bareng Lenka. Gue bisa tarik Lenka, terus lo tembak Rin."

Len melongo. "Sekarang?"

"Sekarang," ulangku. "Apa omongan gue kurang jelas?"

"Oke, sekarang," ulang Len sambil berdiri dan merapikan seragam basketnya. "Lo anter gue, ya?"

"Siap," balasku. "Gue kan, harus narik Lenka dari Rin. Masa dia ngeliatin lo nembak Rin, sih? Bisa-bisa dia sirik, loh."

"Loh? Buat apa sirik?" tanya Len heran. "Dia sukanya sama elo, Rinto."

"Sirik soalnya dia gak ditembak gue, lah," jawabku pede tingkat dewa. "Pokoknya, kalo lo mau nembak cewek, lo jangan ngelibatin cewek lain, dong."

"Gue udah libatin lo sama Lenka, kan?"

Aku mendecak. "Maksud gue, lo jangan nembak cewek di depan cewek lain, apalagi kalo maksudnya bikin cemburu."

"Terus, orang-orang yang nembak di depan umum?"

"Ya elah, itu gak bener," ujarku sebal. "Apa coba maksudnya? Gak ada maksudnya, kan? Mau bikin iri orang-orang satu sekolah? Gak penting banget."

"Oh, gitu?"

Aku melayangkan tinju kecil ke pipi Len yang lebih bulat dari bakpau.

* * *

**Lenka POV**

* * *

_From: Kagami_

_Lenka, lo bilang ke Rin kalo lo mau ke toilet. Gue ada di koridor_

.

Aku memasukkan kembali _handphone_-ku ke dalam tas lalu menatap Rin. "Rin-chan, aku mules lagi nih, aku ke toilet dulu, ya!"

"Ah, iya," jawab Rin. "Kok, lo mules melulu, sih?"

"Maklum, salah makan," jawabku cepat sambil meringis pura-pura sakit. "Ya udah, aku tinggal dulu, ya!"

Rin mengangguk lalu kembali sibuk dengan _handphone_ barunya, iVon itu **(tidak boleh menyebut merk, ya~).** Aku berlari ke koridor dan menemukan Rinto juga Len di sana. Rinto menarikku lalu membekap mulutku. "Diem, jangan berisik."

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Gue... jalan dulu, ya?" ucap Len seolah meminta izin.

Aku dan Rinto mengangguk.

Len berjalan mendekati Rin dan aku tahu saat itu jantung Rin pasti berdegup kencang. Rinto sibuk mengintip pasangan itu sementara aku terjebak dalam pelukannya. Huuuh...

Aku menusuk-nusuk pinggangnya dengan jari telunjukku yang bebas.

"Lenka! Sakit!" jerit Rinto pelan. "Kenapa?"

Aku menunjuk tangannya yang kini masih membekap mulutku. Tak lupa setelah menunjuk tangannya yang itu, aku juga menunjuk tangannya yang melingkari pinggangku. Rinto ini... sedang apa, sih? Uh, wajahku jadi merah, tau! Dasar Rinto 'nyebelin!

"Oh." Rinto buru-buru melepas bekapannya dan tak lupa, pelukannya. "Gomen, aku lupa."

Aku hanya memasang cengiran kecil lalu mengangguk. _Rinto... kamu sadar gak, kalo ini pertama kalinya kamu bilang 'aku' padaku? Aku mau begini terus, aku gak mau kamu kembali bilang—_

"Lenka, lo liat, deh."

Aku menghela napas panjang. Mungkin Rinto memang tidak akan berubah. Ya, dia akan tetap bicara begitu padaku, tetap ber-gue-elo padaku, tidak akan berubah. "Liat apa?" balasku dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Len lagi nyi—" Rinto tiba-tiba menarikku lagi, menghalangiku agar tidak melihat kedua sejoli tadi. "Jangan liat, itu privasi mereka."

Aku terkekeh. "Oke, oke."

"Oh ya, Lenka," kata Rinto sambil menatapku. "Gue boleh gak, ngerasa gak mau kalah dari mereka?"

Aku tertawa. "Boleh aja, Rinto. Kenapa nanya aku?"

Rinto hanya mengangguk mendengar jawabanku. "Gue tunggu lo di gerbang," ujarnya. "Lima menit lagi! Oke? Kita pulang."

Aku mengangguk bingung.

* * *

**Sepuluh Menit Kemudian...**

* * *

"Lenka mana, sih?" gerutu Rinto sambil melihat arlojinya. "Udah lewat lima menit juga."

"Rinto!" seruku sambil berlari menghampirinya. "Gomen! Gomen! Aku lupa!" ujarku panik sambil membungkuk berulang-ulang di hadapannya. "Maaf, ya! Maaf banget!"

Rinto terkekeh. "Gak apa-apa, sih," balasnya. "Yuk, kita pulang." Rinto mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Aku tersenyum lalu menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Hmm... Lenka," panggil Rinto ketika kami sudah berjalan. "Ada yang mau gue tanya, dong."

"Apa?"

"Lo itu orangnya kan, rajin ngaret, lemot, kadang ngeselin, ganas juga," ujar Rinto, membuatku cengar-cengir malu. "Tapi... lo juga pinter, manis, dan... cantik."

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Masa, sih? Itu opini kamu aja atau emang fakta?"

"Fakta," jawab Rinto. "Gak cuma gue yang bilang gitu."

Aku tersenyum. "Terus? Rinto mau nanya apa?"

"Kenapa gue bisa suka sama lo, ya?"

_Blush!_

Mulutku yang tadinya cengar-cengir tidak jelas buru-buru menutup. Pipiku yang tadinya putih bersih kini dihiasi semburat merah yang jarang sekali muncul. Mataku yang tadinya melebar ingin tahu kini tambah melebar karena terkejut. Kepalaku yang tadinya mendongak menatap Rinto kini menunduk malu. "R-Rinto..."

Pemuda yang namanya dipanggil hanya terkekeh geli. "Kayaknya emang aku yang bego, gak nyadar dari dulu," ujarnya sambil mempererat genggamannya padaku. "Aku sayang kamu, Negami Lenka. _Daisuki dayo_."

"Eh?" Gawat. Wajahku tambah memerah. "R-Rinto—"

"Lenka~"

"Rinto—"

"Lenka~"

"Rinto! Aku mau ngomong dulu!" seruku kesal. "Kamu ngomong melulu, sih!"

Rinto terkekeh lalu mengelus kepalaku pelan. "Oke, Lenka mau ngomong apa?"

"Rinto beneran ngerasa gitu?" tanyaku ragu. "Bukannya ragu sama Rinto, aku cuma bingung kenapa Rinto bisa suka sama orang kayak aku."

"Masih gak percaya?"

Aku memiringkan kepala lalu mengangkat kedua bahuku. "Sedikit."

Rinto tersenyum lalu mengecup pipiku pelan. "Itu buktinya."

Wajahku memerah. "RINTO!"

Bukannya kabur, Rinto justru mengecup pipiku lagi. "Masih gak percaya?"

Aku mendengus dengan wajah memerah lalu mencubit lengannya pelan.

"AW!" pekiknya. "Sakit, Lenka!"

"Biarin!" balasku sebal. "Rinto nyebelin!"

"Tapi suka, kan?"

Aku terkekeh. "Iya, sih."

Rinto ikut terkekeh dan lagi-lagi mengecup pipiku. "_Love you, _Miss Ngaret!"

* * *

**FIN!**

* * *

Selesai juga akhirnya~ hahaha

Oya, curcol sedikit, Rey dapet inspirasi bikin fic ini waktu temen Rey ada yang bilang 'love you miss ngaret'. Jadi deh, Rey bikin ini!

Mungkin agak geje, maafkan Rey aja u_u

_Review?_~ :3


End file.
